Silent Serenity
by hoping for sin
Summary: Squinoa. Songfic. First FFVIII fanfiction. Review.


Hey there, I'm back again, but with my first FFVIII fanfiction. Well for you who read With Love, Always, the next chapter will be awhile away. I need to 'fine tune' my story line details.

This is a songfic with Squall…umm…thinking, I guess. The song used is one of my personal favourite Dream Theater songs. It's called 'These Walls' and while I was listening to it I thought that it sounded like Squall.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy my first VIII oneshot.

"**Silent Serenity"**

Squall opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He had had a late night last night so all he wanted to do was go back to sleep, not to mention that the headache that was pounding through his head. But the light that was streaming in through his window prevented him from doing so. He always forgot to close those blinds, and he paid for that in the morning. He never was an early riser. Even though he was forced to be in the office at 0800. He didn't even know why he couldn't change the time. He was the Headmaster of Garden, after all. But today was his day off, and he wanted to sleep in. But that thought was gone as soon as he opened up his eyes.

_**This is so hard for me  
To find the words to say  
My thought are standing still  
Captive inside of me  
All the motions starts to hide  
And nothing is getting through**_

Slight movement caused him to remember that Rinoa was in his arms. Not that that was different to any other morning. Her head was resting against his chest while his arms were wrapped around her. Every time Squall woke up like this it reminded him how lucky he was to have her.

_  
**Watch me, fading and I'm losing  
All my instincts, falling into darkness**_

He was lucky that she brought him out of his shell. Lucky of how much she cared for him and he cared for her. Lucky of the chance that she took when she approached him at the dance.

_  
**Take down these walls for me  
Stop me from going under  
You are the only one who knows  
I'm holding back**_

He was afraid of getting hurt again after Ellone left him at the Orphanage so he closed himself off. It hurt him, but he pushed that down and told himself that he would be better off. He was for a little while. Pushing everyone away, not letting them get too close. But then he went to that SeeD ball and he met her. Rinoa.

_  
**It's not too late for me,  
To keep from sinking further  
(I'm trying to find my way out,  
Take down this wall for me now)**  
_

She had forced him to dance with her and without knowing it, already started to open him up. Already had him starting to love her. From one dance Squall's life started to change. A change that was so desperately needed.

_  
**So much uncertainty  
I don't like this feeling  
I'm sinking like a stone  
Each time I try to speak  
There's a voice I'm hearing  
And it changes everything**_

Squall continued to stare at Rinoa. 6 years. 6 years since they had met at the ball. The best 6 years of his life. He'd smiled, laughed and said more than one sentence in those years. So many precious memories that he held dear to his heart.

_  
**Watch me, crawl from the wreckage of  
My silence  
Conversation fading**_

Squall looked around the room and noticed all the mess that was in there. He and the gang had had a late night hanging around, drinking and chatting. From what Squall remembered, he and Zell had ended up arguing about who was better in battle. To figure out the answer they had decided to have a little fight. With everyone spare Irvine cheering for Squall he had easily won. Not that there was any doubt in the first place, but it was quite funny that there was 4 drunks arguing in loud whispers, as they had to keep it down because it was late…or early. Selphie and Rinoa had been sitting to the side observing their friends drinking and talking like there was no tomorrow.

_  
**Take down these walls for me  
Stop me from going under  
Get up the only one to know the time  
Forgive up  
It's not too late for me,  
To keep from sinking further  
(I'm trying to find my way out,  
Take down these walls)**_

Rinoa and him often hung out with their friends every Saturday night. It was a tradition of theirs. Often it was just drinking and discussing what happened in their week, nothing really of relevance. But it was a day all of them looked forward to. None of them ever thought that they'd be there. Sitting around joking of the hard times they survived. But now, thoroughly enjoying life.

Selphie and Irvine married and expecting.

Zell engaged to the library girl, who's name they found out to be Amelia.

Quistis in a serious relationship with a fellow instructor.

And Squall and Rinoa married and-

_  
**Everytime you choose to turn away  
Is it worth the price you pay  
Is there someone who will wait for you  
One more time**_

_**One more time  
**_

Squall's train of thought was interrupted by the door opening ever so slightly.

'Daddy?' a little girl of age 4 asked. She had dark straight brown hair and stormy blue eyes.

Squall smiled "Good morning, baby"

"Is mama awake?" Shiara asked as she quietly ran to her dad.

"Yeah" Rinoa replied, yawning

"How long have you been awake?" Squall asked

"Long enough to see you staring at me intently" Rinoa replied, smirking

Not wanting to continue this embarrassing train of conversation, he turned his attention to Shiara "How did you sleep, baby?"

"Good" Shiara answered as she struggled to get on the bed. Rinoa moved out of the safety of Squall's arms so he could reach over and pick her up. After easily lifting her up and placing her on the bed, she made herself comfortable in the middle of the bed with Rinoa stroking her hair.

"Daddy, are we going to the park? You said you'd take me, can we go today?"

"Yes, but in one condition"

"What, what?" She asked excitedly

"I know it's supposed to be us, but can mama come too?"

"If she has too"

"I feel so loved" Rinoa cut in

Shiara giggled. After a moment Rinoa had joined in.

This is what Squall lived for. The sound of his wife and daughter's laughter. Rinoa had really opened him up.

**Watch me, fading and losing  
All my instincts, falling into darkness**

As Squall and Rinoa were dressing to get ready for the trip to the park, Squall stopped and wrapped his arms around her.

"Should we tell her today?" Squall murmured

"Well" Rinoa pondered, while her hands joined his that were holding her abdomen. "Maybe we should, I mean she should be the first to know. Then we have to tell the gang, and then Matron would want to know,

and then Laguna-"

"Looks like we'll have a full week" Squall said

"But I can't wait" Rinoa whispered to him

"Neither can I" Squall replied.

"I love you, Squall" She mumbled

"I love you too, Rin" Squall answered

**Take down these walls for me  
Stop me from going under  
Get up the only one to know the time  
Forgive up  
It's not too late for me,  
To keep from seeking further  
I'm trying to find my way out,  
Take down this wall for me now**

* * *

**Thank you to my beta reader Mellie a.k.a the awesome, all knowing queen of the world whom all should bow down before cough, cough and thanks to her for the name Shiara.**

**(she added that, but I'm gonna leave it here)**

**Review please.**

**Thanks.**


End file.
